Revolting Dinners Revenge
by Ally Nicole Rose
Summary: For their victory party over beating Hades, Palutena has decided to make a dinner for everyone, and forces a certain dark angel to help her. Needless to say, things go wrong quickly. One-Shot


"Are you sure about this Lady Palutena?," a nervous Pit asked the Goddess of Light after hearing her victory party plans, "the last time you cooked it kinda ended with a vegetable revolution and the main hall getting blown up." "Don't be silly Pit," Palutena assured him, "last time I just made a little mistake. This time I'll be more careful." Despite her confidence, Pit still wasn't sure. "I don't know," he said, "maybe I should stay here and help just to be safe." "Pit, relax," Palutena told him, "I've got this. Besides, you have to help Viridi get the dining hall ready." Pit groaned. He was so worried about the idea of Palutena cooking again he forgot about having to help the Goddess of Nature decorate. None the less, he knew Palutena wouldn't reconsider, so he admitted defeat. "If you say so Lady Palutena" Pit reluctantly said. "How about this Pit," Palutena told him, "will it make you feel better if I get someone to help me?" "That honestly would help a lot actually," Pit said, "but who are you gonna ask to help you?" "I wouldn't worry about that," she assured the angel, "I have just the helper in mind"

 _Later, after Pit had left,_

"Absolutely not" the dark angel said certainly. Palutena, for SOME reason thought it would be a good idea to ask Dark Pit for help getting the dinner ready. "Come on Pittoo!" Palutena said somewhat begging."First, stop calling me that god damn nickname," Dark Pit replied annoyed about this whole situation, "and second, name one good reason why I should help you." At that line, Palutena face gave a devious smirk. "I didn't want to resort to this, but it seems like I don't have any other options" while saying this, she took out some pictures and handed them over to Dark Pit, who immediately became flustered and blushed. "W Where did you get these?!" he asked tearing them up. "Viridi gave them to me a while back, in case a situation came up where I needed your help with something," the Goddess answered plainly, "and I have a lot of copies of them, so unless you want every god, Demi-God, Goddess, Demi-Goddess lacky and even human that knows about us to see these, you'll help me make dinner. So, what's it's gonna be?" The dark angel had a lot of emotions running though his head, mostly annoyance, but he knew unless he wanted to become a complete laughing stock, he'd had to assist the Goddess. "You win," Dark Pit reluctantly said to Palutena. "Great!" said goddess said pulling out a list, "first things first, I need you to get me these things from the garden, then meet me in the kitchen."

 _Some time later_

"Alright," Palutena said once Dark Pit had brought the last of the ingredients in, "this should be everything for the vegetable surprise" "Vegetable surprise?" Dark Pit asked suddenly concerned. Despite not being there, rumours spread fast, and Phospera was a serious gossip, so he knew about the vegetable revolution. "Of corse!" Palutena told him, "I have to prove to Pit that I can cook, and what better way to do that then to get the dish I got so wrong last time right!" "If you say so" Dark Pit told her. He didn't bother to object because A, he didn't care and B, he didn't want her showing everyone those pictures. "Good!" Palutena said glad he wasn't objecting, "now, let's start with the carrots." With that, she took out a quite large bowl and put the carrots the dark angel had brought in. "Now," she said taking out a small bottle, "for a drop of rejuvenator potion. Any more and things will get... messy" It didn't take a genius to figure out that 'messy' meant that was what caused the vegetable revolution last time. "In that case," Dark Pit said, grabbing the bottle and suddenly mildly concerned for his health, "maybe I should do it, just to be safe" "Don't be ridiculous," she said grabbing it back," I know what I'm doing" "If last time is anything to go by," Dark Pit said grabbing the bottle and trying to yank it back but this time the Goddess grip was firm and wasn't letting go, "I don't trust your word for it!" The two fought over the bottle for a few minutes, until they both tripped and the open potion bottle landed on the counter the carrots were on, it's contents spilling on the counter and making the Goddess and dark angel stop in their tracks.

"Did..." Palutena asked after a tense few moments, "did the potion land in the bowl?" "Hopefully no," Dark Pit answered, "but just in case let's not add any more rejuvenator." "Good idea-Huh?" Palutena stopped talking when she saw the bowl moving, and a few seconds later one eyed carrots came out of the bowl, making the two groan. "Not again..." Palutena moaned. "Let's just get take care of this before it get's out of hand!" Dark Pit said running after the carrots to catch them with the Goddess of Light following suit. "Don't let them turn on the oven's!" Palutena told him and just missing a carrot. "Why should we be worried about that?!" Dark Pit said keep trying to grab the carrots. Unfortunately, he got his answer a few seconds later as one of the ovens blew up with him barely being out of the blast range. "That answer your question?" Palutena asked smugly. "Shut up" Dark Pit asked annoyed. While the two were bickering, the carrots ran out of the kitchen with the Goddess and dark angel giving chase.

The two ran into the hall full of statues , only to see the carrots were gone. "Where the heck are they?!," Dark Pit asked, "They were ran right in here?!" "I don't_," Palutena said before realising which room they were in, "oh no" "What is it?" Dark Pit asked her. "Pittoo," Palutena asked him, "we have to run. Now!" "What did I say about using that-" Dark Pit said before Palutena grabbing his arm and started running, "I said now!" With that, the duo started running, and moments later, they started being chased by a statue that was sent by the carrots. "How the heck did they push that?!" Dark Pit said letting go of Palutena and still running. "I don't know, and right now I don't care!," Palutena said , "just keep running!" The two keep running along a bridge until the statue made the bridge collapse and the two started falling. "WHOA!" the two screamed as they fell down. Dark Pit managed to grab onto the end of the bridge last minute then catching Plautena before she fell further. "You..." Palutena asked confused, "you caught me? Why?" "If I let you die, Pit-Stain would never make me hear the end of it," Dark Pit answered non-cilauntly, "I just didn't want to deal with that." "Sure...," Palutena asking not seeming to believe the excuse, "anyway, we have to get out of here and take care of those veggies." "Well that much is obvious," Dark Pit answered, "but how are we gonna get out of here?" "Don't worry," Palutena said summoning her staff in her free hand, "I have a plan."

 _Later_

The carrots were not alone anymore, as there were much more living vegetables in the centre hall who were wrecking havoc, until the door burst open and then Palutena shot the carrots, then Dark Pit came in and started firing with his silver bow, being given the power of flight by Palutena to get off the bridge. The two keeped attacking until the veggies fused together into a titan vegetable. With more of them coming together and making it get get bigger. "You distract it!" Palutena said getting her staff ready. "I'll make sure this thing ends up on the table!" "On it!" Dark Pit said, questioning why he was following her orders while firing at the ever growing Titan. Palutena meanwhile was charging up her rain spell to full power to make sure that the monster was dealt with for good.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit's voice echoed in the Goddesses mind, "I just wanted to let you know me and Viridi are done setting up. How's dinner coming along?" "Dinner?" Palutena replied nervously "yes, it's coming along great! It should be done in less than an hour!" "That's good to hear," Pit said sounding relieved, "I was worried you might cause another vegetable revolution" "Any time today would be great Palutena!" Dark Pit called over the conversation. "Um... What was that?" Pit asked. "Oh, that's nothing!" Palutena said nervously, "but listen, I have to cut this chat off here. See you in an hour!" Palutena ended the transmittion before getting back to business. "Power of Rainstorms!" She called out, and used her staff to summon a VERY heavy rain over the monster, making the vegetables that made up its parts turn back to normal. "That was way to close!" Palutena said received as Dark Pit came down. "Pit almost figures out about our cooking catastrophe." "And that would be a bad thing why?," Dark Pit asked sarcasticly making Palutena glare, "I kid. Now, let's get this dinner ready before anything else hap-" Before he could finish, three gigantic Melons had surrounded the duo. "Great..." Palutena sulked, "I though I washed the good enough this time! Anyway, got any ideas for this guy?" "I have one," Dark Pit replies reaching into his tunic," I usually only save this for emergencies, so... does this have insurance?" "It does," Palutena replies, suddenly nervous of the dark angels plan, "why do you ask?" With that, Dark Pit pulled out a bouncy bomd, leaving Palutena in shock. "You might wanna brace yourself" he told her before throwing the bomb, making a good chunk of the temple go kaboom.

 _Later_

That defiantly covers everything!," Pit said straightening a table cloth one more time, "all that's left to do is to wake for Lady Palutena to get here!" "So long as she didn't blow herself up while cooking" Viridi replies, knowing full well that could be the case. "I called her about a half an hour ago, and she seemed fine," Pit replied, "though she did seem a bit nervous-" Before he could finish, the Goddess in question came in with the dark angel, both looking very singed and Palutena holding a take out bag. Pit absorbed what he was looking at for a few awkward moments. "Vegetable revolution again?" He asked. Palutena reluctantly nodded, leaving Pit and Viridi to sigh, while Dark Pit vowed to never get caught in this situation again. For more reasons than one.

 **Authours Notes:**

 **And that's this one shot. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'm actually planning on making a few more stories with this scenario in mind, and I hope it goes well. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
